


Not Yours to Touch

by juniper_r



Series: Eliott & Lucas One Shots [8]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angsty but fluffy at the end I think, I lowkey live for jealous Eliott so here we go, Jealous Eliott, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniper_r/pseuds/juniper_r
Summary: In which Lucas is waiting for Eliott at a club when he meets a very touchy man who catches him a little off guard, and Eliott is none-so-happy when he sees him.Featuring jealous Eliott. Minor warnings for some words and actions that make Lucas uncomfortable. (Nothing rapey.)





	Not Yours to Touch

Lucas sat anxiously at the bar of the club as loud bass leaked from the speakers, the room booming with life and music. He sipped his beer gingerly, waiting for Eliott to arrive. 

He wasn't usually nervous in environments like these, but he had already been hit on once and had caught a man staring at him like fresh meat on multiple occasions. Although he was a complete stranger who stood far across the club, his steady gaze put him on edge. He couldn’t wait for Eliott to arrive so he could finally let go, dance and have a good time with his lover.

His eyes flickered to his phone and he took another sip of his drink, keeping an eye out for any texts from his boyfriend. 

While he scrolled through his texts, a hand tapped his shoulder and he flinched away on reflex, his eyes locking with the man who had been not-so-subtly ogling him earlier.

"Hey, cutie,” the man charmed, his mocha eyes swirling with drunken lust. "How you doinggg..gg."

Lucas quickly swiveled back to face the bar from his stool, not wanting the attention of the slightly intimidating on him any longer. He was clearly drunk, his lingering eyes traveling up and down his body, his words slurred.

"I'm fine," Lucas replied curtly, hoping he would get the hint he wasn’t interested.

"You don't look fine."

"I said I'm fine," he snapped, eyes meeting with the tall man's for a brief moment. The stranger smiled coyly, leaning against the bar with his body angled towards Lucas.

"A sassy little kitteeenn we've got here," he purred sickly, causing Lucas to have to resist the temptation to roll his eyes. "I like it.."

Lucas shifted away from the man, who had come a little to close, his heart pounding in his chest as fear rose in his gut. He looked towards the doors in the hopes Eliott would arrive soon.

"Please just leave me alone," he spoke honestly, hoping the slight waver in his voice wasn't audible over the loud bass. 

The man only smiled more, trying to slip his hand into Lucas' to which the brunette quickly recoiled from. 

"I think,” he giggled drunkly, “I think you should come home with me," he mused with a smirk, his yellow teeth gleaming under the club lights like dull gold. Lucas was shocked at this man’s audacity.

“I.. I really don’t..” 

"I think you should leave him the fuck alone."

In an instant Eliott was at his side, pushing the drunk away from his boyfriend. His voice held immense anger and it was clear he was very, very on edge by the stranger’s advancements. 

“Geez, ouch, who are you? I had him first y’know,” the creep of a man whined, as if Lucas was nothing more than a piece of meat.

“Oh, really? He is _my_ boyfriend. Leave, now.”

“Please, he was jus’ asking for itttt, looking at me all lovestruck..” the man slurred, reaching out his hands desperately in Lucas’ direction. Eliott shoved the man even farther away this time before he could touch Lucas, feeling disgusted at both his words and actions. 

“Jesus christ,” he mumbled in agitation, snatching Lucas’ wrist in a tight grip and dragging him away from the bar and the sick stranger quickly. Lucas stumbled behind him, though he was extremely grateful, his heart pounding in his chest.

Eliott’s grip on his wrist was painfully tight but he was too nervous to say anything, not like he’d be heard over the loud music anyway. He bit his lip as his lover opened the door to the exit without letting go of his arm. 

The two hastily stumbled outside and though bass still faintly echoed from inside the club, it was much quieter now.

“That was horrible.. No sense of boundaries, I swear,” Eliott vented angrily before returning his attention to his boyfriend. “Are you okay? Did he touch you at all before I came? Did he say anything else?”

“Nothing worse than what you overheard but you’re, um, kind of hurting me.”

Eliott looked down and instantly released Lucas’ wrist, cradling it in his palm and biting his lip at the thought of him hurting the one he loved most.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, that man just.. fuck,” Eliott admitted, exhaling in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair, “he really got on my damn nerves. I’m sorry.”

Lucas nodded in understanding and pulled his lover into a hug. He breathed in his comforting scent, using it to help settle the uneasy flutter of his heart. “Mine too. I’m so glad you came, though. I didn’t know how I would have got out of that.”

The two swayed back and forth in their hug, the side Lucas’ face pressed against Eliott’s neck. They were both pretty shaken, Lucas especially, still able to feel the sensation of the drunk man’s hand in his.

“He was a drunk asshole who pried on young boys,” Eliott stated, shaking his head. “It’s messed up.”

Lucas nodded against his neck and sighed.

“I kind of don’t want to go back in there now.”

“Me either,” he paused. “You didn’t get his number or anything, right?”

The shorter of the two smiled cheekily, shifting to peer into Eliott’s swirling eyes. These eyes, unlike the drunk’s, held love, not lust. He knew his eyes said the same when Eliott pulled him into a kiss, his fingers slipping into the belt loops of his jeans to secure him in place.

“Are you jealous?”

“What? No,” he lied, as pointless as it was. Lucas giggled.

“You are jealous!”

Lucas laughed again, his chest pressed tightly against his lover’s. “I’m flattered, Demaury.”

Eliott chuckled and kissed the top of Lucas’ forehead, pulling him back into their familiar embrace. 

“Fine, whatever. Let’s go back to my place and watch a movie?” 

Lucas shrugged. “Sure, but we are not watching Ratatouille _again_.”

Eliott gasped and loosened his hold on Lucas’ hips. “What do you mean? It’s an animated masterpiece.”

“You’re such a dork..” Lucas laughed.

“But I’m your dork.”

“And you’re mine, cutie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written two other drafts involving Eliott getting jealous but they were just so bad, and though this one is more intense than those, I’m still happy with it. Would you guys want to see more jelly Eliott? Or a jealous Lucas? Let me know!


End file.
